Only Tears
by jaehwart
Summary: Aku belum pernah meneteskan air mataku semenjak lahir. Aku, Jung Taekwoon, belum pernah menangis selama 17 tahun hidupku. [A NEO Fanfiction, remake dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang berbeda] VIXX!Genderbend. Oneshot.


"Sudah menonton film-nya Hakyeon?!"

"Sudah! Dia manis sekali, ya, di sana?"

"Iya! Aktor-nya juga tampan! Cocok dengan Hakyeon!"

"Ah, coba saja aku aktornya dan Hakyeon aktrisnya. Pasti lebih cocok!"

Hanya itu yang dari tadi ku dengar di lorong. Bosan. Menyebalkan. Mengganggu.

Hai, aku Jung Taekwoon. Kelas 2 SMA, dan sialnya, aku satu sekolah—bahkan satu kelas, dengan aktris muda bernama Cha Hakyeon. Sebut saja aku tidak bersyukur (atau begitulah yang _noona_ -ku katakan soal rasa kesalku pada Cha Hakyeon itu) karena satu kelas dengan aktris yang sedang naik daun. Namun begitulah kenyataannya.

Saat ini, kelas kami sedang berada di Lab Bahasa, menonton film Hakyeon yang file-nya di berikan khusus untuk sekolah ini agar kami bisa menontonnya secara gratis, walaupun film itu masih terputar di bioskop. Semua anak perempuan menangis, sedih, katanya. Banyak juga anak lelaki yang berkaca – kaca karena akting hebat Hakyeon. Namun aku di sini, tidak merasa sedih. Tidak sedikit pun. Biar ku beri tahu. Aku belum pernah menangis seumur hidupku. Katakanlah aku aneh, namun, sekali lagi, begitulah kenyataannya. Ibu bilang, aku tak menangis saat lahir, tak menangis saat kalah pertandingan sepak bola, dan tak menangis saat kakekku meninggal.

Belum ada yang membuatku sesedih itu.

Aku menguap bosan dan memutuskan keluar dari Lab Bahasa, melupakan fakta bahwa aku seharusnya menulis komentarku soal film Hakyeon. Itu akan menambah nilai Bahasa kami.

Aku duduk di mejaku setelah kembali ke kelas. Mejaku berada di paling belakang, paling ujung, dan dekat dengan jendela. Aku menatap ke arah kebun sekolah, yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kelasku. Ada induk kucing dan lima anaknya di sana. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat kucing – kucing itu. Namun senyumku hilang saat suara ribut anak – anak kelasku masuk ke ruang kelas. Rupanya mereka telah selesai.

Dan sedetik kemudian, terdengar jeritan heboh anak laki – laki. Aku penasaran, menatap ke pintu masuk. Di sana, berdiri seorang gadis yang rambutnya di kuncir dua, dengan kulit cokelat yang manis, dan seragam sekolah kami.

"Oi! Oi! Itu Cha Hakyeon 'kan?!"

"Wah sudah lama dia tidak masuk kelas, ya?!"

"Hakyeon-ah!"

"Cha Hakyeon!"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Oi, Jung Taekwoon!"

Aku menoleh ke depanku, di mana pak guru memegang kertas berisi namaku. "Ini tugasmu 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak menulis apapun? Kau mau nilai bahasamu tetap segitu, huh?"

"Nilaiku 95, pak," ucapku dingin.

Pak guru terdiam, "Tetap saja! Tulislah sesuatu tentang film Cha Hakyeon! Atau tulis saja 'Aktingnya bagus', dan nilaimu bisa saja 100!"

"Nilai 100 itu mustahil," aku menatap Pak guru. "Lagi pula aku tak menikmati filmnya. Akting Cha Hakyeon biasa saja. Apa yang harus ku tulis?" Dan aku beranjak sambil membawa tas-ku. Berjalan melewati Pak Guru dan pergi dari kelas. Pulang.

* * *

Aku mendengarnya dari tadi, walau sekitarku berisik. Dari tadi, anak laki – laki terus memuji aktingku dan anak perempuan heboh ingin berfoto bersamaku. Tapi aku mendengarnya.

"Lagi pula aku tak menikmati filmnya. Akting Cha Hakyeon biasa saja. Apa yang harus ku tulis?" Dan Jung Taekwoon beranjak sambil membawa tasnya, melewati Pak Guru dan keluar dari kelasnya. Pulang.

Aku terperangah. Bukannya sombong tapi ini pertama kali aku mendengar seseorang berkata akting-ku biasa saja. Aku sudah bergelut di dunia hiburan selama 7 tahun, hampir separuh umurku. Dan Jung Taekwoon baru saja berkata soal aktingku yang jelek?

"Sombong sekali, sih, si Jung Taekwoon itu," ucap Hongbin sambil membetulkan rambut panjangnya. "Jangan – jangan, gosip soal _kucing gepeng_ itu benar! Hahaha!"

"Jelas, lah. Apa kau pernah melihat dia tersenyum? Pasti dia yang merekam soal _kucing gepeng_ itu!" Tambah Wonshik lalu merangkul pinggang Hongbin.

Aku menatap mereka berdua, " _Kucing gepeng_?" tanyaku penasaran.

Jaehwan duduk di atas meja sambil memangku Hani—pasangan muda jaman sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak kuat sama yang berdarah – darah, ya jangan tonton."

"Cih, berikan saja padaku," ucapku sambil tertawa. Jaehwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu memperlihatkan layarnya kepadaku.

Video. Video itu berisi sebuah kucing yang terlindas mobil. Gepeng. Ya kucing itu gepeng. Berdarah – darah. Aku membulatkan mataku. "Astaga."

"Gepeng, kan?" ucap Jaehwan. "Katanya, yang mengunggah video ini ke internet, ya, Jung Taekwoon."

Aku menatap Jaehwan tak percaya. "Jung Taekwoon? Kalian yakin?"

Hani mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin sekali."

* * *

Aku mengeluarkan _handycam_ yang selalu ku simpan di tasku lalu duduk di bangku taman sambil menghisap jus stroberi yang ku beli di minimarket tadi. Aku menyalakan _handycam_ itu dan menonton video yang sudah ku tonton berulang kali.

Video kucing.

Kucing yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumahku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kucing itu berbulu kuning kecoklatan dengan bintik – bintik putih. Terlihat tanganku di video itu sedang memberikan ikan kering padanya lalu tertawa pelan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya namun terdiam saat seseorang mengambil _handycam_ -ku.

"Sia-"

"Jadi kau benar – benar suka merekam sesuatu, ya, Jung Taekwoon?"

"Cha Hakyeon?"

"Ah sial," ia mengembalikann _handycam_ itu padaku, "Baterainya habis," ucapnya lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Kau suka merekam apa?"

Aku memasukkan _handycam_ itu kembali ke dalam tasku, bersiap untuk pergi, "Aku benci merekam manusia," Aku berdiri, hampir saja berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kalau kucing?"

Aku terdiam dan membalikkan badanku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu gosip yang sedang panas – panasnya di sekolah , kan? _Kucing Gepeng_?" Hakyeon berdiri dan menatapku, ia tersenyum, "Aku tahu bukan kau yang mengunggahnya."

Aku menatapnya tajam dan berlari meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

* * *

Dan Jung Taekwoon berlari meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku menghela nafas dan membetulkan poniku. "Aku tahu bukan kau pelakunya, Jung Taekwoon."

"Permisi.. Wah, Cha Hakyeon, ya?" Ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh, mendapati pria paruh baya bersama dengan pria muda, "Wah, ternyata benar, Cha Hakyeon!"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan, " _Cut it out, sir_. Aku tahu kau telah mengikutiku semenjak aku keluar dari sekolah. Ada urusan apa?"

"Ah, kau jeli juga rupanya nona muda," ucap lelaki itu. "Kami ingin mewawancaraimu soal film terbarumu itu. Kalau bisa, sekarang juga, di sini."

Aku tertawa dan mengeluarkan kartu namanku dan memberikannya ke lelaki paruh baya itu. "Hubungi agensiku. Lagi pula setelah ini, aku tak ingin main film lagi. Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Tapi untuk saat ini, bisa dibilang aku masih terikat kontrak dengan agensi-ku jadi kau bisa menghubungi mereka."

"Berhenti?" Ucap lelaki satunya terkejut. "Kau sedang populer, saat ini! Untuk apa berhenti?"

Aku tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih meremehkan dan menatap kedua orang itu. "Justru untuk orang populer, pasti ingin merasakan kembali jadi orang biasa, bukan begitu?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Kembali menjadi orang biasa, katamu? Ah, beda cerita kalau ternyata orang populer itu mengindap penyakit mematikan yang bisa menghabisi nyawanya kapan saja, bukan?"

Aku menatap lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut. "Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, orang tua," dan aku meninggalkan mereka di taman itu.

* * *

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah selesai dengan praktiknya, segera matikan komputer dan keluar dari lab ini. Bapak ada urusan!" Dan Pak guru pergi meninggalkan kelas. Bodoh. Tidak akan ada yang mematikan komputer. Percayalah.

"Hey, Jung Taekwoon!" panggil seorang anak. Kalau tidak salah namanya Mino.

Aku hanya menatapnya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa benar, kau yang merekam video _kucing gepeng_ itu?"

Tidak lagi.

Tidak soal video itu lagi.

"Aku—"

"Tentu saja dia yang merekamnya! Apa kau pernah lihat dia tersenyum? Dia pasti pembunuh berdarah dingin!" Tambah Hyojin, anak perempuan berambut cokelat dari ujung ruangan.

Aku menghela nafas dan merapikan barang – barangku, hendak kembali ke kelas sebelum Namjoon merebut tasku dan mengambil _handycam_ ku. "Wah, kau benar – benar membawa _handycam_ ke sekolah?"

"Kembalikan," aku berusaha merebut _handycamku_.

"Tidak akan," ia menjauh, "Mino, Taehyun! Pegangi dia!"

Dan aku terlalu malas untuk melawan. Namjoon mengeluarkan _SD Card_ dari _handycam_ ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam _usb-connector_ komputer. "Jangan!" Teriakku.

Hakyeon mendorong Namjoon, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Namjoon?! Dia sudah bilang, dia tidak mau kalian menyentuh _handycam_ nya!"

Namjoon menatap Hakyeon bingung. Ruang komputer yang tadinya ricuh menjadi hening. Dan yang memecah keheningan adalah video dari _handycam_ ku yang terputar. Video tentang anak kucing yang bermain di halaman belakang rumahku.

 ** _"Kucing kecil..."_**

 ** _"Meong~!"_**

 ** _"Kemarilah, aku punya ikan kering untukmu."_**

 ** _"Meoong~! Meooong~!"_**

 ** _"Ahaha, kau lucu sekali."_**

Dan seluruh mata menatapku. Pipi-ku memerah, menahan malu. Pasti mereka akan mengejekku sekarang. Aku mendorong Mino dan Taehyun yang pegangannya melemah di tubuhku, mengeluarkan _SD Card_ dan merebut kembali _handycam_ ku dari tangan Namjoon. Aku bergegas pergi keluar ruang komputer.

"Jung Taekwoon! Taekwoon!"

Aku menoleh. Hakyeon di sana. Nafasnya satu – satu. Mungkin ia mengejarku. "Aku tahu.. bukan kau pelakunya...," Hakyeon berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku melihatmu," Hakyeon mengambil _handycam_ ku dan memasukkan _SD Card_ ke dalamnya. Ia memutar satu video. Video paling bawah di _list_ video itu. Aku ingat. Itu video dimana aku menemukan anak kucing itu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku menemukan anak kucing itu di kebun sekolah. Saat itu hujan. Aku sudah memperhatikan kucing itu dari pagi lewat jendela kelas dan bergegas mengambilnya di tengah hujan ketika sekolah usai.

"Kau.. melihatku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Karena kalau kau terlambat sedetik saja," ia memperlihatkan video kucing yang bulunya basah karena hujan itu, "Akulah yang merawatnya sekarang."

Mataku membulat. Aku menatapnya, "Kau...ada di sana?"

Hakyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi dia mati, Hakyeon.. Aku tak sempat melindungi kucing kecil itu. Saat itu aku sedang pergi membeli ikan kering lain. Namun saat aku kembali ke jalan di dekat rumahku, kucing itu ada disana. Mati. Terlindas mobil," aku menunduk, meremas tas yang kugenggam erat – erat., "Dan terkutuklah siapa pun yang merekam kucing itu! Aku membenci manusia!"

Dan yang kudapati adalah pelukan hangat Hakyeon. Ia mengelus punggungku dan menaruh kepalanya di leherku. "Semua sudah terjadi. Sudahlah..."

Aku mengangguk namun tak membalas pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Hakyeon."

Tapi semenjak hari itu, Hakyeon tak pernah masuk sekolah. Yang membedakan adalah, semua orang kini lebih ramah padaku. Bahkan Lee Hongbin, pacar Kim Wonshik yang selama ini menghindariku—karena takut, katanya, sekarang mau berbicara denganku. Walau kadang kalau aku menatapnya ia masih suka memasang wajah ketakutan.

Hari ini cerah. Walau ini musim dingin. Aku mengeratkan kemeja tebal khusus untuk musim dingin di tubuhku. Aku masuk ke kelas hanya untuk mendapati anak – anak lain meributkan sesuatu. Dan yang membingungkan adalah, semua tirai di jendela tertutup. Ketika aku hendak membukanya, Hani menahanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Kau tahu kan sudah hampir sebulan Hakyeon tidak masuk sekolah?" ucap gadis bermata besar itu, "Dia masuk rumah sakit. Gagal Jantung. Ternyata saat kecil, ia pernah mengalami gagal jantung juga, keturunan karena kakekknya diabetes. Tapi ia berhasil melawannya saat kecil itu. Dan sekarang, penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Aku baca beritanya semalam."

Aku menatap gadis itu, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tirai sekolah yang ditutup?"

Hani mendengus keras. "Jaehwan! Jelaskan padanya!" ia malah memanggil kekasihnya.

"Jadi begini, Taekwoon," Jaehwan duduk di atas meja. "Intip saja sendiri ada apa di balik tirai."

Aku menatapnya bingung dan menyibakkan tirai itu sedikit. Mataku membulat. Wartawan ada di mana – mana. "Wartawan?"

"Dan Paparazzi," tambah Jaehwan,"Mereka ingin salah satu dari kita terlihat, dan di wawancara soal Hakyeon. Sekolah tidak ingin. Makanya sekarang tidak ada pelajaran. Mungkin kita akan pulang sore, sampai para wartawan itu pergi."

Aku menatap meja Hakyeon yang berada di depan. Meja itu kosong. "Hakyeon..."

"Dan, Hei, Taekwoon," Panggil Jaehwan, membuatku menoleh. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maaf.. aku lah yang menyebarkan gosip soal kau... Kau tahu.. emm.. kucing—."

"Tidak apa," jawabku cepat – cepat, "Itu semua kan, kecelakaan.."

* * *

"Ada yang ingin merekam soal hari – harimu di rumah sakit. Akan di tayangkan di SBS. Judulnya Hakyeon; melawan penyakitnya," ucap Managerku, Lee Jungki, padaku. "Mau kau terima?"

Aku menatap selang infus di tanganku. "Iya," Aku mengangguk mantap, "Terima."

Belum sempat Jungki _oppa_ berkata sesuatu tentang pilihanku, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar rawat inapku. "Siapa?" Tanya Jungki _oppa_.

"Jung Taekwoon," ucap orang di balik pintu, membuatku membulatkan mataku, "Teman sekolah Hakyeon."

Jungki _oppa_ menatapku sesaat dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Taekwoon masuk, sambil merekam video di _handycam_ nya. Aku menoleh. "Untuk apa kau merekam video, Taekwoon?"

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapan kalian, maaf," ucapnya pelan lalu membungkuk ke hadapan managerku. "Aku ingin.. menawarkan rekaman ini pada stasiun tv itu.. walau aku tahu ini rekaman amatir tapi," Taekwoon menatapku, "Kau akan jadi dirimu yang biasa jika bersamaku, kan, Cha Hakyeon?"

Aku terdiam. Pipiku memerah. Aku menatap Jungki _oppa_ , "Izinkan aku berbicara dengan orang dari stasiun itu, _Oppa_."

Tau – tau saja, Taekwoon sudah duduk di sebelahku. "Hei, Hakyeon," panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke _handycam_ yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum.

"Ceritakan soal dirimu," ucap Taekwoon.

"Haruskah?" balasku. "Oke, namaku Cha Hakyeon.. umurku 17 tahun sekarang... aku murid di Seoul School Of Performing Arts, dan aku sekarang mengindap... gagal jantung," ucapku masih dengan senyuman.

Taekwoon menatapku, aku balas menatapnya. "Jangan menatapku begitu, Taekwoon," aku tertawa pelan.

"Lalu?" Aku menoleh ke _handycam_ nya. "Um.. Inilah kisahku."

Dan Taekwoon menaruh _Handycam_ nya di _Tripod_ yang ia bawa. Menaruhnya di ujung ruangan dan memasang kabel _charger_ nya. "Kau tidak akan mematikannya?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Hanya akan ku pause setiap kali aku akan pulang."

* * *

"Dokter! Pasien mengalami sesak nafas!"

"Suster ambilkan suntikannya!"

"Gawat tekanan darah pasien menurun!"

Ini sudah 3 kali dalam seminggu ini Hakyeon mengalami kejadian keritis seperti ini. Aku menatapnya dari ujung ruangan. Dekat _handycam_ ku dan berbisik pelan dekat _handycam_ , "Aku tau kau bisa Hakyeon...," Aku menatap matanya yang terbuka menatapku, "Aku tau kau bisa melewatinya."

"Dokter! Tekanan darah pasien kembali normal!"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, beristirahat. Aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya, menyusun lego yang hampir selesai itu. "Hakyeon... Kau sudah berjuang," ucapku lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Rambutmu sudah panjang sekarang..."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Rupanya ia tidak tidur. "Aku tahu," bisiknya. Suaranya masih lemah. "Hei, malam ini kan, video-mu akan diputar di SBS. Tidak mau menonton?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kita buat ulang saja lego kita."

Namun seluruh aktivitasku membuat lego bersama Hakyeon terhenti saat dokter Hakyeon masuk ke kamar.

"Kondisimu tidak membaik, Cha Hakyeon," Hakyeon meremas tanganku yang dari tadi digenggamnya, "Jika kau mengalami kondisi kritis seperti tadi lagi...Bersiaplah."

"Bersiap? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk mengakhiri ini semua."

* * *

 ** _"Hei Hakyeon."_**

 ** _"Hm?"_**

 ** _"Apa hal yang paling ingin kau lakukan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit?"_**

 ** _"Hm... pergi bersamamu ke Lotte World.. dan..."_**

 ** _"Dan?"_**

 ** _"Memelihara banyak anak kucing!"_**

 _Dan seluruh orang yang menonton tv malam itu tersenyum. Hakyeon telah berjuang._

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Sial, aku ketiduran. Aku melihat ke kasur Hakyeon dan selang infus di tangannya telah terputus.

"Hakyeon?" Panggilku.

Dia tidak membuka maatanya.

Aku mengecek nafasnya.

Tidak ada hembusan di sana.

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Dan aku di bawa keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesaat kemudian, dokter keluar dan berkata, semua sudah terlambat.

"Cha Hakyeon sudah berjuang, anak muda. Dia sudah berjuang."

* * *

"Dan saat aku melihat ke sekitar kasurnya, lego berhamburan. Ketika aku mengecek nafasnya, sudah tidak ada hembusan di sana," aku menyesap Latte yang kubeli. Di hadapanku, ada Jungki _hyung_ , mantan manager Hakyeon.

"Dan kau masih tidak menangis?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum."

Jungki tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu bertemu, bukan hanya untuk menyuruhmu bercerita soal Hakyeon," ia merogoh sakunya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _SD Card_ dan _handycam_. "Ini milikmu. Sepertinya kau lupa itu."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Benar, ini milikku," ucapku dan mengambilnya.

"Rekaman terakhir tanggal 28 Desember," tambah Jungki _hyung_ membuat mataku membelalak.

"Itu..."

"Hari Hakyeon meninggal," Jungki _hyung_ berdiri. "Tontonlah rekaman itu bersama Hakyeon."

Aku mengangguk dan bergegas pergi ke pemakaman.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, aku sampai dan langsung berjalan ke makam Hakyeon. Aku mengelus nisannya, "Bodoh. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat..."

Dan aku mengeluarkan _handycam_ ku. Memasukkan _SD Card_ nya dan mulai menonton rekaman tanggal 28 Desember.

* * *

 _Taekwoon terlelap. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena menemani Hakyeon seharian. Saat itu, Hakyeon terbangun. Ia menatap Taekwoon dan mengelus rambut lelaki yang kini mendengkur keras itu. Ia tertawa kecil._

 _Namun tiba – tiba, rasa sakit yang sangat parah mendera dada kiri-nya. Ia meremas dada-nya. Tangannya hendak memencet tombol panggilan pada suster, namun terhenti._

 _Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mendekat ke Taekwoon. Di kecupnya bibir tipis itu dan air matanya menetes, "Aku mencintaimu... Taekwoon... ," Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mencium bibir Taekwoon lagi, "Teruslah menjadi Taekwoon yang disayangi semua orang... Aku.. benar – benar... mencintaimu..."_

* * *

Dan air mata Taekwoon untuk pertama kalinya tumpah. Di taruhnya _handycam_ itu di tanah dan dipeluknya nisan Hakyeon erat – erat.

Ia menangis, meraung, menjerit.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia meneteskan air matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis di _pelukan_ Hakyeon.

* * *

"Dan begitulah Sang Lelaki menangis untuk pertama kalinya...," ucap seorang lelaki yang kini rambutnya telah memutih karena uban. "Sedih, ya?"

Anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun di pangkuannya mengangguk antusias, "Sedih sekali, Kakek! Lalu apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu?"

"Oh, lelaki itu menikah, dan punya anak. Tenang saja...," lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Sekarang, bermainlah dengan kakak kakakmu, oke?"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk mantap dan pergi ke halaman belakang.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke kamar dan mengelus _handycam_ yang umurnya sudah puluhan tahun.

"Taekwoon...?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Iya?"

"Kau mau teh?" Istri lelaki itu mengelus pundak suaminya. "Mengingat Hakyeon lagi, hm?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya."

"Aku tahu.."

"Terima kasih telah mengerti aku, Enmi.."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang, kau mau teh atau kopi?"

" _Tea would be nice_."

 ** _Terima kasih Hakyeon. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu._**


End file.
